1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear. The invention concerns, more particularly, footwear wherein a textile incorporated into the footwear includes filaments and fibers formed of a fusible material.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventional articles of footwear generally include an upper and a sole structure attached to the upper. The materials selected for the upper vary significantly between different styles of footwear, but generally include a textile material. Athletic footwear, for example, often includes an upper having textiles that are stitched or adhesively bonded to a thermoset foam layer. Similarly, hiking boots and work boots often include a durable outer shell formed of leather and an inner lining formed of a textile joined with foam materials.
A textile may be defined as any manufacture from fibers, filaments, or yarns characterized by flexibility, fineness, and a high ratio of length to thickness. Textiles generally fall into two categories. The first category includes textiles produced directly from webs of filaments or fibers by randomly interlocking to construct non-woven fabrics and felts. The second category includes textiles formed through a mechanical manipulation of yarn, thereby producing a woven fabric, for example.
Yarn is the raw material utilized to form textiles in the second category. In general, yarn is defined as an assembly having a substantial length and relatively small cross-section that is formed of at least one filament or a plurality of fibers. Fibers have a relatively short length and require spinning or twisting processes to produce a yarn of suitable length for use in textiles. Common examples of fibers are cotton and wool. Filaments, however, have an indefinite length and may merely be combined with other filaments to produce a yarn suitable for use in textiles. Modem filaments include a plurality of synthetic materials such as rayon, nylon, polyester, and polyacrylic, with silk being the primary, naturally-occurring exception. Yam may be formed of a single filament, which is conventionally referred to as a monofilament yarn, or a plurality of individual filaments grouped together. Yam may also include separate filaments formed of different materials, or the yarn may include filaments that are each formed of two or more different materials. Similar concepts also apply to yarns formed from fibers. Accordingly, yarns may have a variety of configurations that generally conform to the definition provided above.
The various techniques for mechanically manipulating yarn into a textile include interweaving, intertwining and twisting, and interlooping. Interweaving is the intersection of two yarns that cross and interweave at right angles to each other. The yarns utilized in interweaving are conventionally referred to as warp and weft. Intertwining and twisting encompasses procedures such as braiding and knotting where yarns intertwine with each other to form a textile. Interlooping involves the formation of a plurality of columns of intermeshed loops, with knitting being the most common method of interlooping.
The textiles utilized in footwear uppers generally provide a lightweight, air-permeable structure that is flexible and comfortably receives the foot. In order to impart other properties to the footwear, including durability and stretch-resistance, additional materials are commonly combined with the textile, including leather, synthetic leather, or rubber, for example. With regard to durability, U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,967 to Zaino discloses an upper formed of a textile material that has a polymer material injected into specific zones to reinforce the zones against abrasion or other forms of wear. Regarding stretch resistance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,158 to Brown and 4,756,098 to Boggia both disclose a substantially inextensible material that is secured to the upper, thereby limiting the degree of stretch in specific portions of the upper.
From the perspective of manufacturing, utilizing multiple materials to impart different properties to an article of footwear is an inefficient practice. For example, the various materials utilized in a conventional upper are not generally obtained from a single supplier. Accordingly, a manufacturing facility must coordinate the receipt of specific quantities of materials with multiple suppliers that may have distinct business practices or may be located in different countries. The various materials may also require additional machinery or assembly line techniques to cut or otherwise prepare the material. In addition, incorporating separate materials into an upper may involve a plurality of distinct manufacturing steps requiring multiple individuals.
Employing multiple materials, in addition to textiles, may also detract from the breathability of footwear. Leather, synthetic leather, or rubber, for example, are not generally permeable to air. Accordingly, positioning leather, synthetic leather, or rubber on the exterior of the upper may inhibit air flow through the upper, thereby increasing the amount of perspiration, water vapor, and heat trapped within the upper and around the foot.